


Phobia

by steak_sandwich



Series: A Little Fear [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: For all of Leon's smiles and bravado, the persona he showed to the world, Raihan really didn't expect him to be afraid of anything.-When the weather disrupts their planned café meeting, Raihan learns something new about Leon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: A Little Fear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650226
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Phobia

For weeks storms had swept through Galar, leaving only damage and devastation in its wake.  
And it was normal, really, to be expecting this kind of weather at the tail end of the Winter season, but it still left Raihan almost as miserable as the clouds hovering above as he tore through the streets of Hammerlocke in search of his destination.

_Why didn't I take an umbrella._

Thankfully he knew Hammerlocke like the back of his hand, and sought to take whatever shortcuts and passages through alleyways to afford himself some reprieve from the weather until he finally reached the Battle Café.

This usually wouldn't be his first choice of where to meet, especially as he wasn't particularly fond of the Fairy Pokemon loitering at the till, but he figured it was probably the best option since it was a lot easier for Leon to find than the cafés he'd preferred, the little gems hidden away here and there in the middle of Hammerlocke.

He dried himself off as best as he was able and rested against the wall, waiting for Leon's arrival.  
Even though he tried to hold off on checking his Rotom Phone almost immediately, promising Sonia to at least start limiting his use for concerns about the impact it'd have on his sight, he shrugged and reached into his pocket anyway.

"Hey Rotom, I know I look like a drowned Morpeko right now but try and get my best angle?"

"Of coursezz!" It trilled, whizzing around him and snapping photographs in quick succession, slowing up once it was done and hovering near Raihan's face to show him the results.

"Not too close, you know what Sonia is like." He smirked, holding the phone in place and scrolling through the photos it had taken until he landed on one he liked the look of.

"I think this is the best it's going to be."  
He booted up the PokéGram app and proceeded to filter the selected photo before posting it with the simple caption: "#GalarWeather".  
Nothing else needed to be said, it was pretty self-explanatory after all and he watched as the likes picked up briefly before checking on Leon

His finger hovered over the dial button hesitantly before finally returning to the previous screen in favour of texting him instead.

**R: Hey, where have you got to?**

The message was read almost immediately and he waited, smiling as the symbol underneath changed to indicate he was typing up his own response.

**L: You wouldn't believe it...**  
**R: Surprise me**  
**L: Idk where I am**

_Of course._  
He couldn't stop himself from laughing at that, thinking it over before writing his reply.

**R: What's so unbelievable about that lol, where are u?**  
**L: oH goD THERE's LIGHTNING**

Raihan blinked, reading over the last message over again in confusion.  
For all of Leon's smiles and bravado, the persona he showed to the world, Raihan really didn't expect him to be afraid of _anything._  
So why did that last text seem to contradict his belief?

**R: u ok bud?**

**R: Lee?**

He glanced outside once more and the weather seemed to have taken a turn for the worse, and if Leon happened to be out there still, then he had no choice but to brave it and go find him.  
He took a sharp intake of breath as he pocketed his phone, pulling up his hood once more before throwing himself back into the fray.

He heard the door slam behind him with unintentional ferocity, sighing in frustration as the wind and rain both battered against him.  
He turned against the wind and decided to at least head in that same direction, keeping one hand on his pocket for any sign of Leon's response.

There seemed to be no signs of life anywhere around the city, and obviously with good reason, but he knew for a fact that Leon was still out there somewhere, undoubtedly too idiotic and too stubborn to go any further even if it meant standing in the pouring rain.

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, sending a crack of thunder after it, and Raihan couldn't stop himself from cursing as he dipped into yet another alleyway in search of his friend.  
The alley afforded him enough shelter to take out his phone to check for messages.  
"None..." He grumbled.

Even though he hesitated to call him earlier on for fear of humiliating or patronising him, he decided to throw those concerns aside and tap the green phone next to his name this time, sighing in relief as soon as he heard the dial on the other side.

He let it ring a few times before letting it get to him, and he found himself holding his breath by the third ring until he heard it finally get picked up.  
He opened his mouth to speak but was met with a whimper on the other end.  
"Lee?"  
" _Rai I hate it._ "  
"The rain?"  
"... _L-lightning_ " He answered, yelping as another strike hit nearby.  
"Shhh, It's ok, I'll find you soon. Where are you?"  
"I... I don't know." He admitted.  
"Do you see anything around you that gives a hint?"  
"Um"  
Raihan heard shuffling on the other end as he supposed Leon was gauging his surroundings.  
"..An Archway, the Pokémon Center..."  
"Huh.. Sounds like you're near the entrance to the city then, I'll be there in five tops."  
"And Lee. Go inside the Pokémon Center you daft bugger."

-

The storm was nowhere near subsiding, but the rain seemed to calm a little as Raihan made his way through the rest of the streets until he finally reached the Pokémon Center.  
He half expected Leon to have completely described the wrong area and be somewhere else completely, but as soon as he saw that familiar mop of purple hair in the distance, he felt himself immediately relax.

He couldn't help but smile as he approached, just the sight of him was enough to make his day a lot better, and this was no exception given the state of the weather.  
He was half tempted to clap a hand on his shoulder, but given his jumpy disposition he decided it wasn't the best move.  
"Hey" He said instead, quietly enough so as not to cause him to jump out of his skin.

He almost hated himself for it, but the moment Leon turned to him, and he saw how frightened he appeared to be, he couldn't help but find it _endearing._  
"..Rai.." He murmured, almost timidly as he practically leapt forward and crashed into him, the hefty weight behind his muscled frame almost winding him in the process.

"Are you really that frightened?" He asked, once he'd recovered.  
He said nothing, but nodded against him.  
"Hm..."  
Raihan absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to at least soothe him, smiling as he felt him relax against him.  
"You know, there's not really anything to be afraid of. I'm sure you have more chance of winning the lottery than getting struck by lightning."  
"And besides, if I'm with you then you have nothing to worry about because it'd hit me instead." He joked.

Even though it was meant as an attempt to cheer him up, he was sure it had done the opposite the minute he felt Leon's hands twist against the fabric of his hoodie.  
"'s not funny." He mumbled, voice muffled.  
"I'm not joking- Well I mean that was to cheer you up but, I'm not making fun of you, you know." He pressed a kiss into his hair and moved his hand to rub circles into his back.

"Hey, why don't we scrap the café and just go back to mine? I can throw together snacks and a hot chocolate and we can watch a movie or something.  
I'll even turn it up loud so you don't hear the thunder."

Leon was silent and still against him for a while before he finally moved to peek up at Raihan, eyes giving off a kind of vibrancy that Raihan could tell that he was smiling against him.

"Sound good?" He pressed.

Leon kept quiet but nodded his assent and slipped his fingers carefully through Raihan's.  
"I love you..." He murmured, cheeks flushing red as he hid his face against Raihan's chest once more.  
He beamed and squeezed his hand gently.  
"I love you too."

-

Even though the storm was a complete nuisance, Raihan couldn't help but be thankful for it too, it gave them a chance to head from one place to another without being accosted by fans or media, and it gave them a chance to give each other public affection without being questioned, too.

He lumbered into his apartment with Leon in tow, only letting go of his hand by the time they'd set foot in the middle of the living room.  
"I'll grab you a towel and some clothes, hope you don't mind borrowing some? I don't think you should stay in those, anyway." He suggested, gesturing at Leon's soaked through garbs.  
Leon followed Raihan's gaze over himself as if he had no idea what he was talking about, still processing the fact that he'd get to wear some of his clothes for the first time.  
"If it's ok?"  
Raihan snorted in amusement.  
"Of course it is! Make yourself at home, I'll go get some stuff."

He didn't dare sit on the sofas nearby for fear of ruining them, instead he hovered awkwardly in the room all while examining everything Raihan decided to display in his living room.  
He couldn't help but smile at the one vintage Lance poster he had plastered on his wall, it was so like him to idolise such a man, after all.

"Here we are." He spoke up, resurfacing from the room nearby and handing Leon the clothes.  
"Thank you."  
"I like your Lance poster, don't remember seeing that here before."  
Raihan turned a deep shade of red the moment he uttered the words, running his hands through his hair in embarrassment.  
"Well... My mum found it recently and posted it to me. It has his signature and a note to me on the underside actually."  
Leon's eyes widened.  
"You had a letter from Lance himself?"  
His blush deepened.  
"W-well."

Another lightning bolt struck outside and Leon darted behind the sofa for what felt like his own safety, the movement was almost the speed of lightning itself that it took Raihan a moment to process what happened.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.

No answer.

He frowned and kneeled at Leon's side, nuzzling him affectionately before pulling him in for a hug.  
"Get changed and we can put that movie on."  
"Y-yeah."

Leon gingerly got to his feet again and hesitated at the doorway, glancing back at Raihan who regarded him in confusion.  
"What's up?"  
Leon worried his lip between his teeth as he thought about what he was going to say, until he finally swallowed his pride and came out with it.  
"Can you come with me? Please?"

The request completely caught him off guard, but he nodded almost immediately and kept Leon company as he changed, deciding to do the same while they both shared the room.

"I know it's a stupid fear." He spoke, out of the blue, once he'd fully redressed himself.  
Raihan glanced up at him and immediately shook his head reassuringly.  
"There's no such thing as a stupid fear, I mean, yours is a lot more reasonable than mine is after all." He pointed out.  
"You have a fear?" He asked.  
Raihan looked over at the shorted man once more.  
"Who doesn't?" He countered, deviating from the question he knew Leon would intend to ask.  
"What is-"

"I'll go and make that hot chocolate for you now, why don't you go pick a movie?" He cut in, rushing out the room in a poor attempt to avoid the subject matter.

Leon tilted his head in confusion but smirked in realisation before heading back into the living room to peruse Raihan's extensive movie collection.  
He didn't want to watch anything long winded, or anything too violent or dramatic, so he settled for one of the few animated films he saw nestled on Raihan's shelf.

"I hope this is ok." He said, showing Raihan the case as he walked in with the tray of drinks and miscellaneous snacks.  
"Oh that's a real tearjerker."  
"Oh then we'll have to watch it, I don't think I've ever seen you cry."  
"I'm _hurt_ that you would purposefully want to make me cry." Raihan joked, setting down the tray on the coffee table before taking it and setting everything up.

He sighed blissfully and collapsed on the sofa next to Leon.

-

No end of protest and attempts at tickling Leon where Raihan knew he was vulnerable, was enough to get him to stop throwing him teasing remarks his way the moment he witnessed his "tender" side, as he had described.  
"I can't help being a softie." He grumbled, wiping away the treacherous tears that spilled as the credits ran on the tv.  
"I _like_ that you're a softie, wouldn't have it any other way."  
Raihan smiled at that.  
"Me too." He breathed, kissing Leon plainly on the lips.  
"And listen.. The storm seems to have stopped."  
"It has.. Thank you for doing so much for me."

"And I'll keep doing so." He affirmed.  
"So... What is it that _you're_ scared of?" Leon questioned again, giving him a puppy dog look in an attempt to have him drop his secrets.  
Raihan simply scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm taking that one with me to the grave."


End file.
